1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fittings adapted to be incorporated into concrete components during casting thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fabrication of certain reinforced concrete components for use in building construction it may sometimes be necessary to incorporate within the structure of the concrete component during casting, a fitting such as an internally-threaded ferrule for forming a subsequent fixing point within the component or a lifting anchor which forms a lifting point for attachment of components of a lifting system used in the erection of the component. In one form, the ferrule or anchor is carried by a support chair which rests on the base of formwork for the concrete component, with the ferrule or anchor extending upwardly from the chair. The assembly consisting of the support chair with the ferrule or anchor is tied into the reinforcement using short lengths of reinforcing bar. When the concrete is subsequently poured into the formwork the assembly of the support chair and ferrule or anchor is incorporated within the structure of the concrete component and is firmly retained due to the tie bars which link the assembly to the main reinforcement of the component. The applicants have now determined that a difficulty can arise in that interaction between the tie bars and the shank of the ferrule or anchor sometimes can cause the tie bars to lift the assembly off from the base of the formwork if, as not infrequently happens, an operator happens to step on the reinforcement prior to casting. This in turn may mean that the head of the ferrule or anchor is no longer at the correct distance from the face of the component formed by the base of the formwork and also the assembly consisting of the support chair and ferrule or anchor may tilt relative to the lower face of the formwork.